Brotherly Love
by Moony3003
Summary: Sirius goes out with his friends and runs into someone very familiar to him. SiriusRegulus  Incestslash.


Brotherly Love

As Sirius walked to the nightclub with his three friends he felt great, they hadn't all been out together for a while.

'You know I shouldn't be here,' James said looking around at the others. 'Stop you're worrying, you aren't married to her yet,' Sirius said.

When they entered the club Sirius looked around, he couldn't help but notice how many men were present. Sirius had always preferred Remus to anyone else, but Remus wanted a one on one relationship. Sirius did love Remus but he had no intention on being tied down.

Sirius headed straight for the dance floor, he was hoping to get lucky tonight. After dancing for a while Sirius' eyes wondered to the bar where they found Remus being chatted up by another guy. Sirius' eyes narrowed, no one moved in on his moony.

Sirius walked up behind Remus, put his arms around him and kissed his neck tenderly; he felt a shiver go down Remus' spine. 'Hi baby, who's your friend?' Sirius asked. The other guy took one look at Sirius and walked away without saying a word.

'Sirius, what the hell are you doing?' Remus asked annoyed.

'I was helping you out,' Sirius said casually. 'Helping?' Remus questioned. Sirius grinned, 'Yeah, you're my moony.'

'Only when you're not out looking for someone else to score with,' Remus said bitterly. 'Don't be like that Remus.' Remus got angry and stood up to leave, Sirius grabbed his arm but Remus shoved him off, 'You know where to find me when you grow up,' Remus said angrily.

Remus stormed out of the nightclub while Sirius stared after him in surprise. When Sirius came back to his senses he had a drink, it was only then he realised he had lost James and Peter. Sirius shrugged, they were probably having fun somewhere. Sirius finished his drink and went back to the dance floor.

After half an hour Sirius felt two arms go around his waist. He thought it could be Remus but the body behind him was the wrong build. The stranger put his hands on Sirius' chest and he rubbed them up and down.

The man pressed his body against the back of Sirius, and Sirius felt a wonderful hardness pressed against him. Sirius could feel the other man's breath on his neck. The man put one of his hands on Sirius' groin area and squeezed.

'Let's go to the bathroom,' the man whispered in a low voice into Sirius' ear.

Sirius grinned and held onto the man's arms and they walked into the bathroom together with many people staring after them.

When they entered a cubicle Sirius closed the door and had the man on his knees immediately without looking at his face. Sirius looked down and watched as the man rubbed his crotch and unzipped his pants. When he felt a hot mouth on his cock Sirius moaned, he grasped the man's head and made him move a little faster.

Sirius looked down again; when he looked at the man it felt familiar. The hair, the man's build, his skin. When Sirius began to cum the man began to move his head away but Sirius grabbed his head and kept it there, 'Swallow it,' he grunted. The man obeyed.

Sirius frowned slightly as he looked down at the man and a thought occurred to him, 'Regulus?'

Sirius watched as his brother looked up at him. Regulus had a look of pure horror on his face. He moved past Sirius quickly and vomited in the toilet. Sirius still watched him and after a moment of thought Sirius realised he didn't feel disgusted.

He bent down and rubbed Regulus' groin area, he was still hard. Regulus shot up and tried to leave hastily. He opened the door but Sirius shut the door with a bang and locked it. He turned Regulus around and shoved him against the wall.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Regulus shouted.

Sirius ignored him and rubbed his hands down Regulus' back, Sirius moved closer and rubbed against Regulus' behind. Regulus moaned and Sirius smirked, 'Little slut.'

'Relax, it's not like I can get you pregnant,' Sirius said still rubbing against Regulus. 'But you're my brother,' Regulus said astounded.

Sirius said nothing; he continued to rub his body against his brothers. He couldn't believe how great it felt, Regulus' body felt like his own.

'This is wrong,' Regulus mumbled.

Sirius licked Regulus' ear and whispered, 'I know, forbidden fruit.'

Sirius undid Regulus' pants and let them fall to the ground, Sirius was hard again already. Sirius rubbed down Regulus' body, he felt even harder if that were possible.

'Tell me what you want,' Sirius said in a low sexy voice. He felt Regulus shiver against him, Sirius smiled. Regulus' breathing quickened, for the moment he seemed unable to say anything comprehensible. 'I…I…wa…want…' he seemed to trail off.

Sirius grinned, 'If you can't say what you want, you won't get anything,' Sirius whispered into Regulus' ear.

Regulus groaned his disappointment. He tried to move from the wall, but Sirius put his hand on his back and pushed him back against the wall.

'Do you want me to stop?' Sirius asked.

Regulus shook his head rapidly as though he was afraid of giving Sirius the wrong idea. 'I want you,' Regulus panted.

Sirius smirked, 'Be specific,' he teased.

Regulus groaned loudly and his breathing got heavier, 'I want you, I want you to touch me like never before, I want you to kiss me, lick me, and…and…'he trailed off unable to finish what he wanted to say.

But Sirius smiled, 'I think I could oblige with the first part, since you asked so sweetly.'

Sirius removed all of Regulus' clothing and looked at him properly. His skin was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Sirius felt like he couldn't help himself. He licked Regulus' back and Regulus shivered once more.

'How long has it been Regulus?' Sirius asked.

'You mean since I last had sex?' he asked back. Sirius responded by pressing up against him, 'It's been a few months, and the last time was with a woman.'

'A woman? Well this is a big change,' Sirius said. 'Ever been with a man?' Sirius asked. Regulus shook his head then stopped; 'Only once, I felt scared afterwards.'

Sirius covered Regulus' mouth with his hand and whispered, 'No more talking.'

Sirius removed his own clothing and pressed his body against Regulus once again, for some reason he couldn't stop doing it, it felt fantastic. Sirius turned Regulus around so he had his back to the wall. Sirius was slightly taller than his brother who looked just like him.

He had the same black hair; the same grey eyes, though his build was slightly thicker. Sirius stroked Regulus' hair gently; his hair even felt the same. He cupped Regulus' face and kissed him on the lips gently. His lips felt dry but soft.

He deepened the kiss when he felt that Regulus had adjusted to him, their tongues danced together, never getting tired and never able to get enough. Sirius moved his head and kissed down Regulus' neck, Sirius felt himself frown as he did it; he was never usually so generous when it came to sex, not even with Remus.

After playing with Regulus for five minutes Sirius couldn't take it much longer, 'Tell me what you want?' he urged Regulus, 'you won't get it if you can't ask for it.'

Regulus grabbed his brother and kissed him hard, 'I want you to fuck me hard,' he said loudly.

Sirius smiled, that sounded more like it. Sirius turned Regulus back around prepared him with a quick spell from his wand. Sirius noticed that his brother was stroking himself, he hit his hand, 'Stop that,' Sirius said grinning.

Regulus obeyed but he moaned; he had always looked up to Sirius. He wanted to please him, to love him and be loved in return. Sirius smirked; he could tell his brother was dying to come for him.

Sirius slipped inside him gently, when he was sheathed inside Regulus he whispered to him, 'Alright?' Regulus just nodded desperately. Sirius smiled, he should have done this years ago.

He started moving in and in out of Regulus quicker and quicker. Sirius didn't think he would be able to hold on for very long. Sirius grabbed his brother's erection and stroked him to match his own pace.

Regulus began panting again and Sirius started to as well. It didn't take Regulus long to lose control, Sirius kept hitting the perfect spot within him. Regulus moaned loudly, he screamed Sirius' name and came in Sirius' hand. Sirius let go of his brother's cock and grabbed his hips and began slamming in and out of Regulus' body.

Sirius loved how his brother felt against him, his skin and the taste of him. When Sirius lost control himself he emptied his seed inside his brother. He said Regulus' name over and over while he came. When Sirius stopped moving he leaned onto his brother for a moment.

After a few minutes Sirius moved away from Regulus and got dressed, Regulus did the same thing. Nothing was said while they both dressed. Regulus' cheeks were pink. 'What happens now?' Regulus asked.

Sirius shrugged and continued dressing, 'I don't know,' Sirius pushed Regulus against the wall hard and kissed him roughly, 'maybe we'll do this again sometime.'

With that Sirius left the toilet cubicle, left the bathroom and left the club. He didn't turn back to see whether Regulus had followed, Sirius had just missed the singular tear which had slid down Regulus' face. Sirius felt confused but he was sure Regulus was too.

Sirius finally went home to Remus.


End file.
